


A Sparkling's favorite toy

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [41]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Baby Bumblebee tells Cliffjumper a story.





	1. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee tells Cliffjumper a story.


	2. Watch him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet has to get more supplies.


	3. All yours!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet is a little startled by what he hears.


	4. His favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee loves his Optimus toy!


End file.
